


I feel slightly out of reach.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Levihan week. [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Late submission, Tumblr: levihanweek, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't lose her too, not like this. She can't be that selfish and leave him hear all along, clinging on to just  ome more day. Leaving him alone with all the things he wished he could say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel slightly out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> "Musing through memories,  
>  Losing my grip in the grey.  
>  Numbing the senses,  
>  I feel you slipping away.  
>  Fighting to hold on,  
>  Clinging to just one more day  
>  Love turns to ashes,  
>  With all that I wish I could say.
> 
> I'd die to be where you are.  
>  I tried to be where you are."
> 
> Still here by Digital Daggers

"What the hell has gotten into you? Ever since we came back from the expedition you have been avoiding everyone." Hanji moved over to where Levi was standing. Her heart dropped when she saw how close he was standing to the wall's ledge. Fear started to creep up on her at the thought of what her comrade might do at a short notice.

"How the hell can you go walking around, talking to people with that stupid grin of yours, and pretend that today is like any other day.?" His voice was harsh and when he turned to face her his lips were drawn back in a snarl, his cold calculating eyes narrowed. The look sent shivers running down her spine and she took a step back in shock.

"You almost _died_  Hanji, and not once did you think about the people you were going to be leaving behind in this hell hole!" His voice became suddenly so much softer and then his look of anger fell from his face, making him look so tired. As if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and if something were to making him slip, he would lose his grip on the very world he was suppose to protect. Levi let his eyes roam over her body, taking in every scratch and bruise that she had gotten from her little heroic act.

Hanji had saved her whole squad from a group of Titans, making herself the center of their attention. Giving her squad enough time to escape. However she had failed to notice the lack of gas in her tank. When she had gone to shoot the grappling hooks, one of the Titans got a hold of her wire. Making her slam against a near by tree.

The monster had reached out for her and in her last attempt to remain alive, she had thrown herself over the tree branch she landed on. Hitting every other branch on the way down, she made it to the grown but was to in pain to move. Suddenly there was a flash of green and all three Titans had fallen. Huge gapping holes at the nape of their necks. Hanji realized that it was Levi right before she fainted.

"Shitty-Glasses, not once did you stop and think about what would happen if you were to die." Levi's voiced cracked and Hanji's eyes widen when the sudden realization dawned on her.

She took a few steps forward so she was able to place a hand on his tense shoulder.

"A few will notice my absence, my research will continued by some other bright mind. The ones who will miss me, will morn in their own way. But sooner or later I'll become a simple memory to them." Her voice dropped an octave as she spoke, emotion think in her throat. 

This wasn't the first time that she had thought about what would happen after her death. Every time she did let her mind wander onto a dark path, she would always be put in a foul mood.

However, this was not what he wanted to hear from her. "What the fuck about me!" He demanded.

Hanji's voice caught in her throat when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She ignored the feeling bubbling in her chest and let both her hands rest on his shoulders.

"You would morn like the rest of them, and with time you'll easily forget about me... _You'll live_." Her words were spoken softly into his ear, and when she was done, she was left with a bitter taste in her mouth. His griped her waist tighter and he bowed his head so it was hard to see his face.

"You're wrong!" The simple statement shocked her and he took her stun silence as a signal to continue, so he did. "I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of losing you! Everything in my life that I have ever cared about gets taken away from me. Anything good or pure...I fuck up! Dam it Hanji, you are the only thing that I haven't screwed up yet. If I lose you, I don't know what would happen to me..." His voice was low and all Hanji could do was dig her blunt nails into his jacket. "You can't leave me Shitty-Glasses, I wont let you!"

A small smile graced her lips and she said with as much reassurance as she could muster. "Hey, stop worrying so much okay, what happen today was a one time thing. I promise I will be more careful."

Finally he lifted his head and his eyes still held that tire look. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep."

"Don't underestimate me." She shot back the snarky remark without a second thought. He growled low in his throat and pushed her up against one of the nearest canons.

"That won't keep me from praying to every made up God out there, that when the bodies start to pile up, that you aren't one of them." Before she could say another word, his dry and chapped lips slammed against her own.

One of her hands had come to the nape of his neck. Her fingers tangling through his black hair.

His tongue came out to stroke her lower lip, making her sigh and granting him access to explore her mouth,

After the third or fourth kiss, they broke apart. Gasping for the thin air surrounding the top of the wall.

Levi rested his forehead on her collar bone and she rested her chin on the top of his head.

"I'll try my best not to become Titan shit, Clean Freak." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Go ahead and leave a comment down below. Tell me what you think.


End file.
